


What Big Hands You Have

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Red Riding Hood AU, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy just has to make it to the safehouse, and then she'll be fine, but someone stops her along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Big Hands You Have

She just had to make it to the safehouse. The words rang through her mind over and over again as her heels clicked along the sidewalk, bright in the streetlamp-lit night. Darcy stared straight ahead, firmly holding onto the advice she'd learned from Nat. _Walk like you've been sent to kill someone_. It was only slightly more reassuring when she reached into her pocket and felt the reassuring weight of her not-strictly-legal TASER.

There was a chill in the night air, and she pulled her red sweater a little more tightly around herself. She desperately wanted to pull up the hood, but then she'd have _no_ visibility, and that wouldn't be a such good idea. She had a Stark phone in the _other_ pocket, ear buds going up into each ear. It was off, though, so that she'd be able to hear anything that was happening around her.

“Hey.” Like _that_. She squeaked, the deep, raspy voice startling her. Her fingers tightened around the TASER as she turned to look at the man in the dark jacket who was just stepping out of the shadows. Everything seemed to _sharpen_ as adrenaline surged through her.

“What?” Not entirely friendly, with just enough impatience to hopefully get him to fuck right off. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

He didn't, though. He stopped, just to the left of where she'd be walking, so she stopped too. “My bike broke down and I'm a little bit lost out here.” He gave her a smile. His hands were loose by his sides where she could see them, like he was doing his very best non-threatening posture.

Darcy glanced around for signs of the bike, and sure enough there was a motorbike parked just a little ways along the sidewalk. It looked like it was in one piece, but that didn't necessary mean anything. “Sorry to hear that.”

The smile grew a little, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little in the light from the streetlight that was just a few feet behind her. “You have a phone I could borrow? I was using mine for GPS and it ran out of battery.”

There was something oddly _predatory_ about him, something that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. Still, he wasn't presenting any danger to her. Keeping her grip on her TASER she pulled the cord for the ear buds out of her phone before taking it out of her pocket and handing it to him.

He took it, making sure to keep a respectable distance as he unlocked it and dialed a number. At least none of her contacts had incriminating names. Like, how many Steves and Janes were there on the planet?

Darcy watched as he made his call. It sounded innocuous, too. He told whoever it was that his bike broke down, made a few agreement noises, thanked them, and then hung up. The whole conversation took less than a minute, and he was handing the phone back to her. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

His fingers brushed against hers as she took the phone back, sending an unexpected jolt of heat through her. Sure he was hot. Like, really hot. The whole five-o'clock shadow thing, thick, dark hair, chiseled jaw... No shit she'd hit that if they'd met in a bar or something. But it very definitely _wasn't_ a bar, and he was still some strange man when she was out alone at night.

She swallowed and gave him a bright smile. “No problem.”

He stepped a little further back out of her path, and she continued on her way, congratulating herself that her voice had stayed steady the entire time and everything. Her heels rapped out a brisk tempo against the concrete, but that was the only sound she heard.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, though. The hair at the back of her neck seemed stuck straight out. When she planted her hands on her hips and turned boldly around, squinting into the night, she couldn't see _anyone_. No one. Not even a stray cat or anything. To be fair, this was a commercial section of town and everything was shut down for the night, but maybe someone was watching her from an above-store apartment or something. Because there was no one out there.

Darcy continued on her way.

It felt like an eternity but it couldn't have been that much longer when, the building she was looking for was coming up on the other side of the street. She gave a quick glance in both directions before crossing the street as quickly as she could in her heels. It was a little hobby store, and she'd been promised that the key she had would unlock it. All she had to do was get inside, get upstairs, and wait for “extraction.”

The key slipped easily into the lock, opening on the first turn. Darcy pulled the door open and slipped inside, letting the door shut almost silently behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes moving through the shadowy store. There were no lights on inside, the only illumination provided by the city lights shining in through the wide plate glass windows. It was enough, though, so that she could pick her way through the store to the back room. There were no windows back there, though, and her phone lit her way up the stairs.

There was another door at the top. There was a faint glow around the edges of the door like there were already lights on inside. Darcy pulled out her TASER and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, she pushed it open and stepped inside.

It was a living room area, there was a small kitchen over to the side. Two more doors, probably a bedroom and a bathroom. And a man coming out of one of the rooms. A familiar-looking man. He'd lost the dark jacket, and she could see the silver SHIELD emblem on the sleeve of his short-sleeved shirt.

He smiled at her, gestured back with a jerk of his head. “Just charging my phone.”

“Uh huh.” She kept the TASER up in front of her, eyes narrowing as she looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Extraction.”

“Right.” Her other hand came up to rest on her hip. “So why aren't we extracting?”

He fucking smirked at her. “You remember the part where my bike's broken? Still broken. Unless you know how to fix it...” He shrugged. “They'll send someone else for us in the morning, but they wanted me to stick close for protection.”

She stared at him for a second. “So how did you get here before me? I remember actually passing you.”

He took a pointed look over her, starting with her head and ending around her ankles before sweeping back up. “Got longer legs than you.” Well, that was certainly true. “Lets me move faster.”

She let the TASER fall down to her side, mostly because it was starting to get a little hard to just keep holding it on out there in front of her. “I'm Darcy.”

“I know.” He smiled, and there was something about his smile that sent a shiver down her spine. “Brock Rumlow.” He moved across the living room and offered her his hand. Which meant, of course, she had to put the TASER back in the loose pocket of her sweater to take it. _Big hands_. “Just the right size for all kinds of things.” He sounded pretty amused.

Had she actually said that out loud? Judging by the look on his face, yes. Definitely yes. He looked amused, but there was a heat in his eyes that suggested exactly the kinds of things he could do with his hands. His fingers lingered around hers, and she totally blamed the remaining adrenaline for her body reminding her that she really did have a thing for 'bad boys' and Brock Rumlow here seemed to fit the bill very well. Not that he was a boy. There was nothing boyish about him. No, he was all man, and...

Darcy pulled away and turned to face into the kitchen. This wasn't going anywhere productive. “There's only one bed?” _Great. Bring everyone's attention to the_ bed.

“Yeah. I'm sure we'll manage.” It sounded like he had stepped closer. His hands closed over her upper arms, seeming warm even through her thick, red sweater. “You're pretty tense, Darcy. Anything I can do to help?” He was behind her, close enough that she could feel his chest brush against her back.

“Um...” Okay, this was just ridiculous. Some strange guy had his hands on her arms and somehow it was making her weak in the knees? “Is there any coffee in this place?” That would help. Caffeine, maybe, to restore her equilibrium? Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

“Dunno, I got here just before you did.” Brock rubbed her upper arms for a second before stepping around her, heading into the kitchen. “There's a coffee pot.”

It turned out there were small unopened packages of coffee grounds too. Well, SHIELD knew how to do a safehouse right, that was for sure. It wasn't long before the comforting scent of coffee filled the front area of the little apartment.

Then they just needed to find something to drink it out of. Darcy moved over to the wall cabinets and started pulling them open in search of some sort of mug-thing. There were a couple bowls, a couple plates... A big metal bowl for some reason, that was weird. Next cupboard over, though, there were a few mismatched coffee mugs resting upside-down on the middle shelf. “You want some?”

“Yeah.”

She jumped. He was somehow right behind her again, he moved _really_ quietly. His hands came out to rest against the counter on either side of her. She pulled down two mugs and placed them gently on the counter before closing the dark brown cupboard door. She turned, the edge of the counter pressing into the small of her back as she looked up at him.

She couldn't meet the intensity in his dark eyes for very long, though, she had to look down. He was lean, but even through the t-shirt she got the impression that he was pretty cut. Her eyes drifted down to his waist and caught on the holster. “You have a gun?”

“Sure. You can hold it if you want.” She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice without needing to look up to see it. “How else am I supposed to keep those pretty blue eyes safe?”

Darcy looked up again to say something, and somehow his lips were against hers, his stubble prickling a little against her upper lip. She reached up, her fingers tangling in the front of his shirt. His tongue swept into her mouth like he was claiming it, and he made a sound like a _growl_ when she sucked on it like a piece of candy.

She should probably stop. She should probably not being doing this at all. They just met, and they were in a SHIELD safehouse... She _wasn't_ stopping, though, and when his hand slid over to rest on her hip she reached up to push her fingers through his hair.

His hands came up to rest against her shoulders, but didn't linger for very long before he was grabbing the sides of her sweater, pushing it down over her arms. She stepped away from the counter, and the sweater dropped on the floor behind her. Her TASER was safely on the counter over _there_ instead of in her pocket, so there was no worry about that.

Brock slipped his mouth from hers, trailing down over her jaw before moving over her neck. The soft heat of his mouth was surrounded by the sharp rasp of his stubble, and the contrast felt amazing. He was probably going to leave marks, but she just didn't care. She let her head fall back, giving him more room to work.

He nipped his way down the side of her neck and swirled his tongue in the dip in the middle of her collarbone, just at the base of her throat. She gripped at his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping as his hand slid up from her hip, up over her waist.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging a little, and he made that growling noise again. It feathered out along her skin, and Darcy let out another sigh.

His hand slid up over her breast, cupping it, fingers digging in a little through her t-shirt. He made a very pleased-sounding noise, working the shirt up until he was brushing against bare skin. He grasped her bra cup and yanked down until her breast popped free.

Brock pulled back to look at her, eyes dark as they lingered at her lips, her neck, down to where her breast was exposed to his hungry gaze. The look he gave her made her shiver, and then he was on her again. His lips moved over the top of her breast, nipped at the inner curve. He plucked at the nipple until it pebbled, and he gave it a sudden pinch that made her moan.

She gasped as he rubbed his cheek against the sensitive peak, fingernails digging into his t-shirt as his facial hair rasped against her.

“Feels good.” It wasn't quite a question, his breath hot against her skin.

“Mm,” was all she managed in response. It did feel good, the slight sting against the delicate flesh. It would probably feel pretty good against the inside of her thighs, too. “Yeah.”

He was busy at the fastening to her jeans, opening them and pushing them down over her hips until gravity took over and they fell to the floor. His thumbs hooked in the sides of her panties, easing them about halfway down her thighs. “Since you seemed so interested in my hands.” His fingers slipped along her hot center, pressing in until he found her clit. “You're pretty wet.”

“Uh huh.” Darcy shifted against his touch as he circled two fingers quickly around the little bundle of nerves. “Little bit.”

He chuckled at that. “More than a little. In fact, I'd say you want...” She stifled a whimper as his touch left her clit, the sides of his hands pushing against her thighs as he moved back. She shifted her feet apart as far as she could, still trapped by her underwear. “This.” His fingers thrust up suddenly into her cunt, and she let out a yell. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” was a breathy sigh. She gripped at his shirt as he fucked his fingers into her. That was exactly what she wanted.

“Turn around. Lean forward a little, ass up.” Brock slipped his fingers free, and she wasted no time in shuffling around until her back was to him. She stepped back, leaning forward onto her forearms on the counter, arching her back as much as she could.

He wound a handful of her hair around his fist, pulling back a little, arching her back even more. “That's good.” She heard his zipper, heard the rustle of his own dark pants dropping down, and then the wide head of his cock was nudging against the soaked entrance to her pussy. In one quick motion he sheathed himself in her wet heat. “Oh fuck, that's good.”

Darcy let out a gasp. The stinging pressure against her head only seemed to intensify everything else that was happening. He started fucking her immediately, a fast, almost brutal rhythm that jolted her forward against the counter. “Oh shit!”

He made that growling noise again, the fingers of his free hand biting into her hip as he pistoned into her. It was rough, but somehow that was exactly what she needed, the heat coiling desperately in her body with each push-pull of his hard cock.

She let one arm fall off the counter, reaching down to strum against her clit. Her fingers slipped against her flesh, she could hardly keep up to his rapid strokes. She moved back to meet every thrust, mewling noises escaping, eyes tightly shut.

The world narrowed down to the whirlwind of sensations pushing through her body. She stilled for a second, then came with a long, wordless cry. He grunted as she clenched around his shaft, faltering for a second before thrusting into her with renewed determination.

She tightened around him as she came down, and Brock growled in response. So she did it again, gripping at his cock until his movements started to stutter again. He yanked back on her hair and she let out a yell, and he stiffened behind her. “Oh, _fuck_!” She could feel the wet pulse of his release deep inside her cunt.

Each rapid breath seemed to echo off the counter as they calmed. “So,” she said after a bit. “I was wondering what your scruff would feel like on the insides of my thighs.

He let out a slightly breathless chuckle, bringing his hand up to give her ass a smack. “Maybe I'll show you. Coffee first might be a good idea.”

\-----------------------------------------

Darcy woke up in the morning, the light shining in through the thin bedroom curtains. She was naked, and a quick look around showed that she was alone. She sat up, listening for any sound of her companion from the night before, but the little apartment was completely silent.

Well, not completely silent. Her phone was buzzing from the nightstand. She picked it up and accepted the call, bringing it to her ear. “Hey.”

“We'll be there in about 15, be ready to go.” Coulson's voice was brisk in her ear.

“Good morning to you. Yeah, that's what Rumlow was saying, I just need to get my stuff together.” She sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the side.

There was a noticeable pause. “Rumlow?”

“Yeah, the guy who was supposed to extract me last night? I hope he's just out for coffee, 'cause otherwise he'll miss his ride.” That would suck, broken bike and everything.

“We didn't send anyone last night.”

Darcy's eyes snapped fully open and she looked towards the slightly open bedroom door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Red Riding Hood-ish. I've always thought the fairy tale was a cautionary tale about young women having sex, so... Here we are!


End file.
